


The Smell of Fear

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Human MC, Hurt No Comfort, Oops this was gonna be happy, Vampire Zen, Zen is basically jumping to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.She wasn't supposed to know





	The Smell of Fear

Zen’s brain was in overdrive. He could sense avery little movement she made. Every hair standing on edge. He could hear every unsteady breath. She was sitting on the couch, farthest away from the door.  _ Farthest away from him.  _ She tucked her legs in, hugging her knees to her chest. She chewed the inside of her lip. 

 

_ No. _

 

_ No, please don’t. _

 

_ Not when I’m like this. _

 

He could smell the blood. It was driving him insane. Just the tiniest bit, and he could feel his fangs threatening to slide out. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had a beer. Last night? He wasn’t sure, but he was hungry again. He leaned back against the locked door, clenching his keys in his fist. He wouldn’t dare go near her. He could hurt her.

 

_ I’m a danger to her. _

 

Her voice broke through his thoughts. It seemed louder than usual, though she had barely said anything above a whisper. He could feel his heart pounding. Her voice. God, her voice made him want to-

 

“Are you going to start explaining?” 

 

Zen sighed. She deserved to know, after what had just happened, but a small part of him didn’t want her to. She would hate him. She would see him as a monster. That’s what he was. His own mother had said it. His own brother. Why wouldn’t she?

 

“MC,” His voice was hoarse, trembling with the effort to keep it steady. “What do you know about vampires?”

 

She laughed. It wasn’t her normal laugh. It was more of a disbelieving scoff. “Vampires? Hyun, this isn’t some st-”

 

He cut her off tiredly. “Vampires, have strict rules. If you love someone, you claim them. Humans are to never know we exist. So, what is a vampire to do, when they fall in love with a human?”

 

She was silent. He could practically hear her brain going a mile a minute. She was biting her lip again. The smell of blood hit his nose harder than before. It smelled so sweet. So tempting.

 

_ No. _

 

_ Not now. _

 

_ Stop. _

 

He continued. “Well… Vampires are firm believers in a one-shot love. You only get one chance. And if it’s with a human. Go for it. Claim them.  **Take what’s yours.** ” 

 

His voice had dropped pitch towards the end. He could hear her heart beating faster. So tempting. The way she was looking at him. Wide-eyed. He looked away.

 

“They don’t see humans at the same level as vampires. Humans are inferior. Playthings. If you love one, then you take it. No consent needed.” Her breaths were getting shallower. Fear. He could practically taste it. 

 

“Hyun… you… you’re a vampire.”

 

He had never wanted to hear her say those words. He had hoped to hide it. Hoped he could live normally with her. He gave her a bitter smile, fangs and all. 

 

“You’ve caught me.” 

 

She swallowed. “What… what does it mean to claim?”

 

“It’s like mating. Marriage. I bite your neck and we’re bonded for life. You become a vampire. When you’re in pain, I feel it. If you die, I die. And vice-versa. All that you are, is entrusted to me. All that I am, is entrusted to you.” His tone was solemn.

 

He heard her get off of the couch. She was walking closer. The scent of blood was thickening, inviting him. Her heart was pounding. He kept his head turned away.

 

“Stop.” He whispered. “Don’t come closer, please.”

 

“Why?” It was the most confident thing she had said throughout this conversation.

 

“You… I'll hurt you.”

 

She was quiet for a moment, standing rooted to her spot. “This vampire thing is entirely new to me. It's… it's honestly frightening,” She began. “But… you didn't suddenly become one while you were dating me, right?”

 

Zen had no idea what she was getting at. “No. I've been one since I was thirteen.” 

 

“If you haven't hurt me after all this time, what changed now?”

 

Valid. He had controlled himself for so long. But she'd never been approached by another, hostile vampire in all this time. Not until today. He remembered how he had found her after rehearsals. She had been waiting by the back entrance to avoid the fans. Then a man had approached her. He had smelt free blood from a pretty little  **human** girl. And he had decided to play. Saying that he’d drink from her. Maybe have a little fun while he was at it. He trapped her in the alleyway. And Zen had never been more enraged. He was between them in a second, baring his fangs at him. His back was to her. She couldn’t see what was going on, but he could hear her whimper. He could feel her trembling. And ever since then he was sensitive to everything. His brain was buzzing, telling him to claim her now.

 

**Now.**

 

_ Before he lost her to someone else.  _

 

The only thing holding him back was that look of terror on her face when the man had approached her. Zen never wanted to see that face directed at him.

 

“A lot. You were cornered by another vampire. A hostile one. And every inch of me is sensitive to your every move. I could snap. I could lose control. I could hurt you.” He was speaking through gritted teeth. And he gave her one look. A desperate, pleading look. “Please. I… I’ll send you to Jaehee’s for the night. Just get away from **me.** ”

 

She took in the desperation in his eyes, before nodding her head. “Okay. We’ll talk about this later. But before I go, one last question. If vampires claim the ones they love, why haven’t you claimed me yet.”

 

There was only so much he could take. Asking a thing like that, it put the idea in his head. Something snapped. He couldn’t reign it in anymore. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her back. There was something feral in his eyes. 

 

_ No. _

 

_ Stop. _

 

_ Don’t hurt her. _

 

His voice was low. “You don’t know how much I want to.” He could feel her shiver in his grasp. He gripped her tighter, kissing the base of her neck. He could feel the pulse thrumming. It was frantic. Fear or excitement. She had stiffened up in his hold. She only froze when she was afraid. He looked up at her, and it was that look. The look she had given the man. The look she was now giving him. 

 

**_Fear._ **

 

He pulled away, stumbling back in horror. He didn’t bite. He didn’t bite. Covering his mouth with one hand to hide his fangs, he twisted the doorknob behind him and backed out the door. 

 

He ran. He didn’t know how far he had run. His thighs were burning. His mouth felt like acid. He should have known that it would never work out. He should have known he would hurt her eventually. 

 

**He had been selfish.**

 

He buried his face in his hands. He didn’t bite her. But there was no telling what he would have done if he had stayed another minute. The voice in his head didn’t stop plaguing him.  

 

_ The damage is done. _

  
_ She’s  _ **_afraid_ ** _ of  _ **_you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This really was supposed to be happy.


End file.
